leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sterak's Gage
* 25 attack damage = ** Total Gold Value = * attack damage = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient without its passives. * is at least gold efficient (due to its base attack damage increasing effect) when bought on a level 1 (because she's the lowest base AD melee champion) and at most gold efficient when bought on a level 18 . }} Similar Items }} Notes * Champions that can change their attack type are able to purchase Sterak's Gage and will always benefit from the base attack bonus buff. The shield however can only be gained in melee form but can persist when swapping to ranged. * By itself, Sterak's Gage grants a health shield with . * Although is a unique passive and will put all its shared passives on cooldown, the secondary effects linked to it will still trigger. Triggering either , or will trigger both and (if you own these items). Strategy * Sterak's Gage grants bonus attack damage based on the base attack damage. This means this item can enhance abilities and runes that scale with bonus attack damage. With that said, this passive is still stronger on champions with high base AD, as they gain even more bonus AD. Trivia * This item is related to Czech YouTuber "Radek Starý" (known as Sterakdary) for achieving high number of referrals. Although the newer referral system was available, Sterakdary was still using the original referral system. * The item's icon was recolored for the icon of the Teamfight Tactics item , from red to blue. Patch History Tooltip now shows the exact amount of damage required to trigger its shield as well as the exact shield granted. ;V8.12 * +50% base attack damage. * Gain as bonus attack damage. ;V7.20 * + + + = . ** + + = . * Health increased to 450 from 400. * Base AD increased to 50% from 30%. * +50% base AD is now an . * shield now starts decaying after seconds. * bonus effect changed to 30% Tenacity from 30% additional base AD. * only. Form-swapping champions only benefit from the base attack bonus buff while in melee form. Shield persists through form-swapping from melee to ranged. ;V7.10 * Tooltip has been updated to clarify that the buff from Sterak's Fury lasts 8 seconds, but the shield from Lifeline only lasts 3 seconds. ;V7.9 * Bonus base attack damage increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Bonus base attack damage increased to 30% of base from 25%. ** Bonus base attack damage duration increased to 8 seconds from 3. ** Shield strength changed to from . ;V6.23 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ;V6.10 * cooldown no longer resets to full after the buff expires. ;V6.9 * Damage proc passive is now and has a shared name: with and . ;V6.4' * + + = ** + + = * Health reduced to 400 from 500. ;V5.22 * + + = ** + + = ;V5.16 added * Recipe: + + = * Stats: +500 health, +25% base attack damage ** The bonus base attack damage granted is considered to be BASE attack damage - i.e. it will increase the damage dealt by , but will not affect abilities with bonus-AD ratios. * Upon taking at least 400 - 1800 damage (based on level) within 5 seconds, grants '''Primal Rage'. ** Primal Rage: Grow in size and strength, gaining increase size, +25% additional base attack damage, and a rapidly decaying shield for 30% of your maximum health. }} References de:Steraks Pegel fr:Gage de Sterak pl:Gruboskórność Steraka ru:Испытание Стерака Category:Health items Category:Attack damage items Category:Tenacity items